Golden Age Blue Streak
Personality Jon follows a code of honor set by his mom. He acts in a respectful and dutiful manner as much as he can. However, he is also set of defending his honor and pride. This makes him do things that are rash and not particularly advised. Taking it easy is not something easily understood by him so making friends with anyone his age or younger is a difficult task. He is not afraid of talking however he also enjoys his alone time more than others Backstory Jon’s childhood wasn’t anything peculiar. His quirk was discovered as soon as he was born due to the fact that Jon’s quirk was actually a dominant hereditary gene that was passed down from Jonathan’s mother. Jonathan was and still is a huge introvert. He liked to read books and study rather than play with the other children. Jonathan’s heroic traits kicked in at around 6th grade when he saw a kid around his age get beat up and nearly hospitalized by an 8th grader. When Streak saw his fellow 6th grader getting beat up, it was almost like his legs were moving on their own. Jonathan took what would have been the finishing blow for the 6th grader and retaliate with twice the force until the bully was properly restrained. The only thing on his mind at that point was defending those who could not defend themselves. Later that day, he was called up to the office to see none other than Doting Baron himself. Baron explained to Jonathan that what he felt during the fight, that urge to protect was a common feeling among all pro heroes. Jonathan later joined the academy where he studied the act of heroism relentlessly. With lots of help from his mom, Jonathan was able to graduate early and become a pro-hero at only the age of 17. Jonathan’s mom runs a Dojo where has spent most of his childhood training there. She is a big influence on his life and is there for him as much as possible. Jonathan’s mom tries to incorporate as much Japanese culture in his life as possible. His dad is gone at work a lot of the time. He says it’s because he was forced into a contract he can’t get out of. However, he is actually a mercenary who will do anything it means keeping his family alive and well. Education Graduated early out of the Hero Academy Resources Blue Pickup truck BlueStreakTanto.jpg|Steel Tanto BlueStreakKunai.png|Kunai BlueStreakShuriken.png|Ninja Stars BlueStreakSmoke.png|Smoke Bomb BlueStreakChains.png|Chains BlueStreakPick.png|Lockpicks Equipment/Weaponry * Steel Tanto * 12 Kunai * 12 Ninja Stars * 3 smoke bombs * Chains * Lockpicking Kit * Multitool * A first Aid kit * Samsung Galexy Note 10 Quirk: The Art of Combat. Art of Strength: Increases damage to 10k Newtons. Art of Endurance: Allows John to fall a lot further without breaking any lims. Weapons require more force to penetrate his skin and bones. Art of Speed: Increases speed by 100% (may need to be adjusted) Art of Focus: Doubles the effectiveness and stealth and dodge chance. The Reaping: Uses all four arts at one time. Drawbacks: Overuse causes cramps that can lead to the point where he can’t use his quirk without permanent damage. This is especially dangerous with endurance because it blocks out a certain percentage of pain. Speed and focus has 10 uses because he practices them the most. Strength has 5 uses, endurance has 3 and the reaping has 1. Using the reaping usually ends in John becoming unconscious and if overused can put him in a coma. They all last for two turns and have a cool down of 1 turn. Combining arts reduces the duration to 1 turn. Example Art of Strength: Can throw something further. Use it to knock an enemy off balance. (Good for stalemates) Art of Endurance: He can fall really far without hurting himself. He can body block for someone else effectively. Art of Speed: He can reposition himself and gain distance easily. Great for capturing kills Art of Focus: He can focus in on a target from long distances. He can make his movements extremely silent. He can dodge quicker attacks. The Reaping: Makes him a lot stronger and harder to kill. Base Stats Strength: 6k Newton Punches 8k Newton Kicks Buffed: 8k Newton Punches 10k Newton kicks Endurance: 4k Newton Resistance Buffed: 12k Newton Resistance Speed: 40 Kilometers Per Hour Buffed: 80 Kilometers Per Hour Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:All Characters Category:Retired